Template talk:DidYouKnow
So how often do we update this one? The one at Wikitroid almost never updates and it's driving me nuts, but I also don't think we should update it too often. Once a month?Zabbeth 18:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking more like once every two weeks, and four items at a time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Submissions section *''...that if you look closely at your Lemurian Ship, you can see a small picture of Poseidon?'' :Just wanted to make sure that anyone else has seen anything like this. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *Reading the part about Alex saving Jenna reminded me of Colosso in the first game. If you lose either of the first 2 battles in Colosso, you go through a short cutscene to find Issac sleeping in his bed in Babi's mansion. He wakes up to find that the battle/s were just a dream ad he starts over from the beginning. This can be repeated as many times as you want till you get to the final round of Colosso, where it is all or nothing. Irish Reaper 23:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *''...that the Retreat Psynergy, usually ineffective in towns, can be used in Shaman Village?'' Slax01 22:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *''...there's an unheard instrument track in the TLA's pre-Jupiter Lighthouse overworld theme that doesn't play due to a missing command in it's data.'' Although the source claims it's supposed to be a drum line, further investigation has uncovered that the error preventing the track from playing is that there is in fact no instrument defined for it at all so it cannot be confirmed what it was originally supposed to sound like. Atrius 02:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, well. Very intriguing little piece there! I'll incorporate that into Sound Test straight away. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You've misunderstood me. It's not an alternate version of the song, it's the very same one heard in the game BEFORE finishing Jupiter Lighthouse that has the unheard track. I've looked at the data, and verified it myself. Atrius 05:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::...Oh. So the IP address that changed it in the template was yours, right? Thanks for sticking around to fix my mistake then! ^_^; Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Would it be best if we looked at the Trivia sections of articles for the "Did You Know" info? Or should we look for brand new stuff?Zabbeth 17:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Any information that remotely feels as though the typical player wouldn't discover or remember would suffice, which would encompass both of the above. There's loads of potential trivia I can come up with just by sitting still thinking... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) How's this? We could mention the hidden cutscene at altin peak that results from skipping the orb of force. Also being able to explore the GS1 overworld in GS2 should be here. Tzion 12:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they will be. There's actually loads of valid trivia that could easily fill this template up for years. ^_^ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) u know that area north of kibomdo has monsters that are stronger then all the other monsters avaible before getting the grind psynergy? i have checked this and i dont know how many other people know about this these monsters are mosters u would get around magma rock but they are found way before u get anywere near there these monsters are wolfkin pteradon and wargolds i didt know if u knew this but since we have a mosters that shouldt be their on the did you know thing i think this should be added Brandonallison 20:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was aware of that area for a long time; it could be reached by sailing from the Eastern Sea but features land monsters normally fought when you explore the Western Sea. That was another one of those things that would be added to the list sooner or later. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) thank you for adding that little tidbit to the didyouknow section Brandonallison 18:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC)